The aim of this proposal is to develop the nominee as a clinical, educational and research resource person in Geriatric Mental Health. This will be accomplished through formal coursework; consultation with experts in nursing, medicine, and psychology; and independent study on the part of the nominee. In addition, the nominee will develop graduate courses and research seminars in Geriatric Mental Health at the College of Nursing and research study groups at clinical facilities throughout the State. At these clinical sites pilot studies in Geriatric Mental Health will be implemented leading to larger collaborative research programs and a career investigation program in Geriatric Mental Health for the nominee. Attaining these goals will provide the basis for the implementation of a graduate program emphasis area in Geriatric Mental Health at the College of Nursing and lay the foundation for the eventual development of a doctoral program in Geriatric Mental Health at The University of Iowa.